deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Shadow7615/One Minute Melee - Azula vs. Cinder Fall
Description Avatar VS RWBY! Can you use any word to describe these two without using the word "Hot"? Well, these two ladies will not be heating this battle up, but to see who's gonna extinguish the other's flame! Interlude TWO FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! ONE MINUTE MELEE! Pre-Fight The Fire Nation had just celebrated the crowning on their new Phoenix King, Ozai, the first of his kind no less, however, his self-promotion came at the cost of promoting a certain individual to the position of Fire Lord, and Ozai chose someone who he felt was truly worthy of that title, it was none other than Fire Lord Azula, and she was sitting in her comfortable throne room, under the presence of Sozin's Comet, which was said to heighten a Firebender's power. However, the Fire Lord was not alone, hiding behind one of the pillars was someone wearing a black infiltration outfit and a black glass mask, only one person was so discreet, Cinder Fall. Cinder Fall: Well, looks like we've found our Princess, may as well end her reign on the very throne she sits on. Cinder pulls out her two swords and quickly forms her Bow, pulling three dust bows back and then aimed at Azula, who was completely unaware of her presence. Cinder Fall: Goodnight. Cinder fires her three arrows at Azula, but mere moments before reaching her, Azula puts up a fire shield around her, protecting her from the bows, Azula then sprouts fire from her hands as she glides towards the floor. Azula: How dare someone send an assassin to kill me! Show yourself, you miserable lowlife! Cinder then jumps from her pillar onto the main floor. (Cue Sacrifice - RWBY) Azula looks at her opponent, this person was unidentifiable by any nation she knew of. Azula: Did the Avatar send you to kill me? Because anyone in league with the Avatar is MY enemy! Cinder: We have some plans, and we don't need the Fire Lord getting in our way... ENTER THE HEAT OF BATTLE! 'FIGHT!' Azula goes on the attack, throwing out several fire punches at Cinder, but Cinder simply blocks them, Azula then glides towards Cinder, Cinder quickly throws out some dust in front of her, in a moment, it forms her own fire blast, aiming them at Azula, Azula responds by adjusts the angle of her gliding, evading Cinder's blasts, and delivering a kick to Cinder, knocking her back a couple meters, Cinder switches her weapon back to sword mode and rushes back into the fight, delivering a series of dual wield sword slashes, Azula evades most of them, a few cut her uniform, but nothing hit her directly, after a brief moment, Azula uses her acrobatics to evade a strike and throws out a fire bloom direcly at Cinder, Cinder falls back for a moment, but she's fine. Cinder: Well, looks like we're in for a fight. 50 seconds Azula: Very well... Agni Kai it is! Azula rushes at Cinder, throwing out several fire punches, Cinder evades them as she rushes at Azula, going for a slash at her, but Azula leans back far enough to avoid the attack, Azula starts using her acrobatics to jump into the air using her arms, landing on her feet after flipping in the air. Azula and Cinder rush at each other, both begin throwing punches, and both evade their opponent's punches, but both begin incorporating martial arts attacks, Cinder delivers a punch, but Azula catches it with her hand, Azula goes for a fire punch, but Cinder ducks beneath the fire, and repsonds by throwing a dust-based fire blast, which hits Azula, but Azula throws another fire bloom, Cinder evades the strike and when behind Azula, Cinder then sweeps her feet, knocking Azula onto the ground. 40 seconds Azula uses her arms to push her up, landing a kick on Cinder, knocking her into the air, however, she recovers quickly, but as she gets up, the glass mask cracks and breaks apart, revealing the rest of Cinder's face. Azula: Hiding behind a mask? You should be honoured to see the Fire Lord in Agni Kai! Cinder ignores her comment, her eyes glow a bright orange before she rushes at Azula, once again creating a Fire Pillar beneath Azula's feet, with no other choice, Azula glides into the air with her fire, with her window of opportunity, Cinder jumps into the air and before Azula can launch anymore fire, Cinder lands a double kick on Azula, knocking her into a pillar, looking at her opponent in anger, Azula stands up. 30 seconds Azula launches a powerful and sustained fire bloom, however, the fire is redirected away from Cinder, her Aura ensuring her protection, Azula performs a series of fire kicks, attempting to from fire slashes at Cinder, but she sidesteps and quickly fires two dust arrows, the first hits her shoulder, the second hits her arm. Cinder: Now I got you... Azula then grabs them and removes them from the body, Flustered under the skill of this worthy opponent, Azula starts changing her approach... 20 seconds Electricity begins to spark around Azula's fingers, she starts viciously stretching her arm out as Lightning launches from her fingers, but Cinder goes to evade, however, Azula's lightning redirects itself and strikes Cinder, knocking her onto the ground, the lightning faintly sparking across her body, Cinder decides there's no time to stop, she had to get back up and resume fighting. Azula: Hahahahahahaha! Azula laughs maniacally and continues throwing out lightning bolt after lightning bolt, while Cinder was hit by the first, she managed to evade one of them, and then with one powerful jump, she managed to get outside Azula's range, Azula then looked around for Cinder, Cinder then threw out several ice shars around Azula. 10 seconds Azula throws out flame stream after flame stream, firing in all possible directions, ensuring her, opponent doesn't get close, her flames buring the pillars around them and increasing room temperature. Azula: SHOW YOURSELF!!! Suddenly, the ground around her begins to crumble, with moments to spare, she quickly jumps out of the way, as the pillar of fire emerges behind her, but as she gets back up, Cinder approaches her from behind and holds her two swords at Azula's throat. Cinder: How very disappointing... And without mercy, Cinder slits her throat twice... K.O.! The once powerful Fire Lord drops dead on the ground, Cinder looks at her with the fire in her eye glowing brightly, suddenly, the sound of a door opens, and two Fire Bending guards enter the room, but only Azula's body was found, wherever Cinder went, she had escaped... Result This Melee's winner is... Cinder Fall! Category:Blog posts Category:Shadow7615